Storage devices such as bins, boxes, cupboards, and other storage devices are useful in organizing and securing items to be stored. These storage devices come in many shapes and sizes to accommodate for a number of different storage items.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.